


The Padapanda’s Cravings

by morrezela



Series: Padapanda Series [4]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werecreatures, M/M, Mpreg, Pandas, Schmoop, Were-Creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 15:13:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/927988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morrezela/pseuds/morrezela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared was a pregnant werepanda doing pregnant werepanda things like crying and eating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Padapanda’s Cravings

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Желания Падапанды](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7086061) by [Slavyanka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slavyanka/pseuds/Slavyanka)



> Disclaimer: Not mine, so not mine. The people mentioned in here? I wish them all the best in their personal and professional lives, but this is so far from real it is living on its own special planet.
> 
> Warnings: Werepandas, MPreg and sugary sweetness.
> 
> Author’s Notes: This is a sequel to ‘The Padapanda’s Courtship’ and all of its assorted timestamps which you can find here. It is my third fill for my 2013 Earth Day meme.
> 
> All mistakes that you find on this are my own.

Pregnancy changed Jared. He had been expecting it, really. Pregnancy changed everybody. It was a big deal for a reason.

Being over the halfway mark was exciting and exhilarating. His little cub was being stubborn about making a show, barely thickening out Jared’s abdomen at all. Jared didn’t look pregnant unless he was naked, and even then a person could mistake it for having a little paunch.

The mothers in his life who knew he was pregnant seemed to feel the need to tell him how lucky he was. They openly envied the six-pack abs that were obviously keeping his little cub in check. Jared knew that they meant well, but he wanted to world to know he was having a little one. He was finally, finally going to be a father. He was having his beloved mate’s child.

Being half way through his pregnancy seemed significant to Jared. He wanted to do something to commemorate the occasion, celebrate all that he hoped his child’s future would hold. Jared had always been one to support good charities, and he made doubly sure to donate to causes that helped preserve the natural habitat of giant pandas simply because he shared a face with them on occasion.

But somehow his child made that desire to help more significant. Jared didn’t have to worry about his home being taken away from him. His cub would have a large yard to grow up in and a room all to his or herself. But giant pandas might not always have their natural bamboo forests to thrive in, and in a fit of pregnancy hormones, Jared sat and cried about that.

After he mopped up his tears and thanked his lucky stars that Jensen hadn’t been home to observe him, Jared went online and made a donation in honor of ‘Baby Padapanda.’ Not that he was going to tell Jensen about that. He’d see the donation on their income tax along with every other cause Jared donated to, and that would be that. No need to share the sentimental note that he attached to it.

Still, he did almost jump out of his skin when his cellphone went off the instant that he his submit on the website payment page. Jensen’s name flashed on his screen. Jared glanced around in a paranoid manner before hitting the answer button.

“Hey, Baby,” Jensen drawled into the phone.

“I’m sorry, you have the wrong number,” Jared replied in a falsetto.

Jensen laughed on the other end. “I was thinking I’d bring home dinner. You feel like anything in particular?”

“Is this your way of asking if I’m having pregnancy cravings?” Jared asked.

“No, but if you are and they involve tuna fish and vanilla ice cream, I reserve the right to go into another room while you eat it.”

“You do realize that most pregnancy cravings aren’t that weird, right? Those are just trumped up myths,” Jared reminded him.

“I know,” Jensen confirmed. “I read the informational packets like a good panda husband.”

“Oh? If you we were human you wouldn’t have?”

“If we were both human, I wouldn’t have gotten you knocked up,” Jensen countered.

“Good point,” Jared conceded. “And I want Chinese. Make sure they give us extra hot mustard this time.”

“If I didn’t know you loved that stuff before you got pregnant, I’d swear that your love for it was baby caused,” Jensen told him.

“You have undereducated taste buds,” Jared informed his husband.

“Yes, Dear,” Jensen deadpanned.

“Just for that you can spring for extra egg foo young,” Jared ordered.

“Pork or chicken?”

“Both,” Jared told him, “the baby needs food.”

“More like your stomach is still a bottomless pit, but both it is. Be home in a bit,” Jensen said as he hung up.

Jared scowled at his phone before reaching down to pat at his mostly flat belly. “You’re going to make daddy pay for that, right? You’d better start thinking up some stuff for me to crave, kiddo. You might be our only bundle of joy. We need to experience this thing to the fullest. I know you didn’t make me miss out on Christmas cookies only to deprive your daddy of late night food runs.”

Jared didn’t care if his baby’s answering flutter was just ‘normal’ movement. He was going to take it as a ‘yes.’


End file.
